


Human

by voxlunae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxlunae/pseuds/voxlunae
Summary: Genji has questions about his humanity and Jesse helps him work them out.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in 12 years but here we are let's go

Being in Blackwatch was interesting, if slightly boring at times. Genji Shimada could admit he expected a little more excitement when he joined the black ops group, but he could appreciate the silence in downtime just as much.  
  
Though, it left him too much time with his own thoughts.  
  
For now, he sat outside in a tree, trying his best to clear his mind. He’d never quite taken to meditating like his brother had, but he could see the appeal sometimes. Thoughts of his brother only worsened his mood. He lifted his robotic hand, staring at it with hatred.  
  
He was grateful to Dr. Ziegler for saving his life, but he couldn’t stop himself from wondering if it had been worth the price. He’d lost his humanity to become a soldier, something he’d spent his life trying to avoid. Whether it was for his family or Overwatch, it seemed he was destined to fight for someone.  
  
He let his arm fall over his face as he finally laid on the ground. Clearing his mind was proving harder than he thought. He’d give anything to just forget everything that had happened to him, but here he was, unable to even do that. He slammed his metallic hand on the ground, feeling the dirt smash under the weight. Just more proof that he was nothing but a machine.  
  
“Ya havin’ fun messin’ up our yard, buddy?”  
  
Jesse McCree. Just who Genji needed to see right now. He honestly could hardly stand the man, but McCree couldn’t seem to get the message. Genji didn’t have it in him to fight today, though. His thoughts were too scattered.  
  
“I did not do it on purpose.”  
  
“Yeah, I can see that. What’s on your mind?” Jesse took a seat on a stair, leaning forward with his arms on his knees. “Ya look like you’re thinkin’ about somethin’ important there.”  
  
Genji turned his head to glare at the man. “It is none of your concern.”  
  
“I know that, but ya look like ya could use a good talk.”  
  
Genji didn’t know why he started to speak, but he couldn’t stop it. “Did I make the right decision?”  
  
Jesse raised an eyebrow. “Gonna have to be more specific.”  
  
“I am no longer truly human. Was it a mistake to do this?”  
  
Jesse scratched the back of his head. “That’s a little too complicated a question for me.” He tilted his head. “But I remember you tellin’ me ya did it so you could walk again. Do you regret that?”  
  
Genji thought for a bit. “No,” he said slowly, thinking out his words. “But was it worth the cost of my humanity?”  
  
“The way I see it, if ya can actually still worry about that, you’re still human.”  
  
“Perhaps, but I am more machine at this point.” He looked at his human arm. “There is little left of my human body.”  
  
“Ya still got your brain, right? You’re thinkin’ and talkin’.”  
  
“There are true machines that can do the same.”  
  
Jesse tilted his head in acknowledgement. “Maybe, but they ain’t got flesh and organs. You still do. Even if ya didn’t, none of that really makes us human. Not the way I see it, anyway.”  
  
“Then what does?”  
  
Jesse chuckled quietly. “I’d go with what’s in our heart, but I feel like that might a bit too corny.”  
  
Genji smiled despite himself. “Perhaps, but I understand your feelings.”  
  
“Good. Feel a little better?”  
  
“I do not know,” he replied, sitting up slowly. “My mind is less rattled at the moment, but I am sure the thoughts will return.”  
  
“Well, of course they will. Those kinda things don’t just go away. But if ya can relax for a little bit, then I think we did pretty alright.”  
  
Genji decided right then and there that maybe, just maybe, he could put up with Jesse McCree more than he thought.  
  
Maybe they could even be friends.  
  
“Thank you for your help,” he said quietly, his emotions clear. “I mean it.”  
  
“It’s not a problem. We all have our own shit or we probably wouldn’t be here.”  
  
“You have a good point, cowboy,” he responded teasingly.  
  
Jesse chuckled. “Alright, ninja, come on. We got trainin’ before a new mission.”  
  
Genji stood and followed his new friend back inside, hoping that for once, he’d be able to sleep tonight without questions filling his mind.  
  
He thought he might and that was enough for now.


End file.
